Honey Bee
by Gum Drop People Publishing
Summary: PWP? Draco sticks his foot in his mouth, and screws things up with the-boy-who-lived. So now he has to fix things before they devolve into something horrible. Sonfic to Blake Shelton's Honey Bee, as requested by my sister Abby, Summery sucks, please read!


Honey Bee

Harry Potter gave an indignant sigh and turned away from the Slytherin boy. Draco Malfoy was an insufferable cur. With an exasperated breath the Gryffindor stood up from the table, "Fine, if that's how you feel, then maybe the public perception of this "acquaintanceship" isn't the only thing we need to take a closer look at."

Draco winced having his own words, however misplaced they had been when he said them, thrown back at him. He'd royally messed up now, and they both knew it. As the Quidditch Captain stood and left, Blaise Zabini leaned across to hiss in his ear,

"Smooth mate, very smooth. What's wrong, didn't have enough time to get a jab in that his parents are dead, or did that thought just not cross your mind?"

"Not helping, Zabini." Draco snarled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You want me to help you fix it?" Blaise asked, poker face firm in place to hide the plot forming in the darker Slytherin boys mind.

"Preferably before I dig the grave any deeper!"

"All right, just remember you asked for it."

"Wait! Blaise do-" Draco's plea was cut off with an indignant cry as a spell his him clean in the face.

"HEY POTTER!" Blaise yelled flicking his wand again so a guitar strum filled the air of the Great Hall

"What." Harry snapped turning around.

Draco looked at his friend confused before a strange feeling started around his voice box, "_Boy, I been thinkin' 'bout us, And you know I ain't good at this stuff,_" Draco's eyes went wide as he looked at his friend, what the hell had this bloody moron done?

"_These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest._" Draco paled as his voice filled the hall, not being able to gain control of his vocal cords and stop himself from singing, _"This might come out a little crazy A little sideways, yeah maybe I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best_."

Blaise stomped on the blonde's foot under the table, them motioned to Harry wile hissing, "Not to me you thick skulled nimrod, he's your boyfriend!"

Still confused, and paler than what could be considered health, Draco turned to look at Harry. Said boy was looking at him like he'd officially come off his rocker… which he might very well have. Before anymore could be pondered on the subject, the tingling in his throat picked up again, and words began forcing themselves out, "_If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey_."

By this time, Draco figured 'to hell with it' and stood up, making his was towards the raven haired boy, still singing, "_You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee_."

By this time Draco was standing directly in front of Harry who was choking on suppressed laughter. Draco scratched the back of his head, thankful the next words that came out of his mouth fit the situation, "_Yeah, that came out a little country, but every word was right on the money. And I got you smilin' honey right back at me_."

Taking the other boys hand, Draco spun him around, starting to sway a little to the music, "_Now hold on cause I ain't done. There's more where that came from, well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously_."

"_If you'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi_." Draco cast a look over his shoulder to Blaise what the devil was a 'loose-e-anna', or better yet, who was Mrs. Ippy? For his credit, the other boy just shrugged.

"_You'll be my little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty_." All right, seriously, who the hell were these people? But, as Harry laughed and began dancing with him in the isle, Draco found he really didn't care all that much, "_You'll be my sugar baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee_."

As they came around from a spin, Harry leaned closer and gave the blonde a quick peck before continuing to shuffle about to the music. Draco found that, wile some of the lyrics were a bit odd (who in their right minds would want to drink cold tea?), the other's couldn't be more right… or conveniently placed, "_Your kiss just said it all. I'm glad we had this talk. Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms_."

Draco pulled the other boy back to they were standing face to face still swaying slightly together, "_I coulda said I love you, coulda wrote you a line or two. Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart_."

Draco stopped swaying, placing one hand on Harry's cheek and looking him straight in the eye, "_If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady_."

Harry's breath caught in his throat at the emotion in Draco's eyes and voice, "_You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey_."

Draco felt his lips turn up as Harry smiled at him, "_You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree_."

Harry blinked as he felt the back of his eyes start to sting, "_You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee_."

Draco couldn't quite process the next line, but it made Harry smile, and that's all that really mattered, "_You'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi_."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the confused look that crossed the young Malfoy's face… he'll have to pull out that old muggle geography book later and explain it to him, "_You'll be my little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty_."

They both had to laugh at that line, not having any idea who they were, "_You'll be my sugar baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea_."

The laughing stopped as Draco looked into his eyes, a sudden fierce determination, as if he couldn't stress enough how much this song rang true for them, "_You'll be my honeysuckle, And I'll be your honey bee_."

Draco pulled the shorter boy to him, touching their foreheads together so he could look straight into Harry's eyes as he whispered the last of the lyrics, "_I'll be your honey bee_."

The couple seemed to be in their own little world, oblivious the commotion they had started around them. Blaise Zabini smirked as he watched them, Folding his arms and sitting back, he'd let them have their moment, they could thank him later.


End file.
